1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to engine cooling and more specially to a removable cooling fan kit for a motorcycle engine, which allows the motorcycle to be ridden in a parade or at low speed without over heating.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that no removable cooling fan kit is available for larger displacement motorcycle engines. Many motorcycles with larger displacement air-cooled engines are prone to overheating when in a parade or in stop-and-go driving on a crowded freeway. Over heating can damage a motorcycle engine and can be an inconvenience for the rider, when they have to stop to let the engine cool. U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,667 to Buell et al. discloses a motorcycle engine cooling system. The Buell et al. patent includes a motorcycle with an engine cooling fan that creates a flow of cooling air across the engine. The '667 discloses a cooling fan that is permanently retained by the motorcycle.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a removable cooling fan kit for a motorcycle engine, which may be easily attached and removed from a motorcycle engine for blowing air over the cylinder heads thereof.